


First Christmas

by csichick_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Draco, this Christmas is different than any he's experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

Draco had always been ambivalent about Christmas. His parents had thrown lavish balls at the Manor every year and every year he was bored out of his mind.

But this year is different. This year Draco is actually looking forward to Christmas, even if he does have a feeling he’s going to be in way over his head before all is said and done.

*****

“You expect me to what?” Draco asks, staring at his wife over the top of his coffee cup.

“How did you family get their tree every year?” Ginny asks, visibly amused.

Draco shrugs. “I have no idea. It just sort of showed up.”

Ginny rolls her eyes. “Of course it did. Well Weasleys get their hands dirty when they get their tree.”

“You’re just making this up to get to me aren’t you? We didn’t do this last year.”

“Last year, there was no reason. We spent both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at the Burrow. This year, we’re only spending a few hours there so we need our own tree.”

Draco sighs. “Fine I’ll go chop down a tree and drag it back here like a muggle.”

*****

Chopping the tree down wasn’t as horrible as Draco expected, but he did use magic to levitate the tree home.

He wasn’t sure what he expected to find when he got home, but it certainly wasn’t every spare inch of space covered in wrapping paper. “I, uh, what are you doing?” he asks lamely once he finds Ginny amidst the chaos.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Ginny asks, the look on her face clearly saying my husband is an idiot.

“You do know that there are spells for that don’t you?”

Ginny rolls her eyes. “I can never get the corners right with spells. And are you going to criticize or are you going to help?”

“I was going to ask where you wanted the tree, but I think the wrapping paper is in the way.”

Ginny gives him another look. “Sit. Help.”  
Draco sighs, but obediently does as he is told.

Once the gifts are wrapped and the wrapping paper cleared, Draco is about to ask where Ginny wants the tree when there is a cry from the nursery. “I’ll check on him,” he says, quickly fleeing the living room. Compared to the chaos of Christmas, a few dirty nappies is nothing.

*****

Ginny has an amused expression on her face when Draco returns to the living room, their son in his arms. “He’s hungry, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Draco says sheepishly, as he hands baby Leo over.

“I would have told you that if you hadn’t run away so fast,” Ginny teases as she starts to feed him. “He is on a pretty regular schedule by now.”

Draco shrugs. “All this Christmas stuff is overwhelming.”

Ginny chuckles. “You used to say the same about Leo.”

Draco grins. “Well we have him every day. Christmas is only once a year.”

Ginny points to a corner. “The tree can go there. I’ll help you decorate once I put Leo back down.”

“Wait he have to to decorate it too?”

Ginny just laughs as she leaves the room, heading towards the nursery.

*****

It took a few false starts - and a lot of help from magic - but Draco manages to get the tree both upright and not at risk of falling over, finally finishing just as Ginny returns, levitating a stack of boxes behind her.

“Where did those come from?” he asks as they don’t look familiar to him.

“Mum brought them by last week while you were at work. I shrunk them so they wouldn’t take up so much space.”

“Wait, if your Mum gave us all this, what are your parents putting on their tree?”

Ginny chuckles and kisses Draco on the cheek. “You have a lot to learn.”

“That becomes more and more clear with every passing second,” Draco replies. “Shall we see what we have to decorate with?”

*****

Nearly three hours later, they finally have the tree decorated. The boxes must have been deeper than they looked because every time Draco thought one was empty, there was still more inside.

“I think that’s the best we’re going to do,” Ginny says finally. “There’s no room for anything else on the tree. All that’s left is the star.” At Draco’s alarmed expression she adds “Don’t worry, we can levitate it up there.”

“Oh thank Merlin,” Draco says, visibly relieved. “The decorating was sort of fun, but there is no way you are ever going to get me to climb a ladder.”

Ginny smirks. “You’ll fly around on a broom, but you’re afraid of ladders.”

Draco pouts at her. “Brooms I can control. Ladders are a different story.”

“Whatever you say dear.”

*****

By the time Christmas Eve has arrived, Draco is exhausted. He attempts to collapse into bed as soon as they put Leo down for the night, but Ginny has other plans.

“We still have to put the presents under the tree,” she says, staring down at him.

“Can’t we do that in the morning,” he mutters into his pillow.

“But Father Christmas comes during the night,” she says sternly. “We wouldn’t want to ruin that for Leo so soon.”

“He’s two months old,” Draco protests. “I doubt he’ll notice. And if he does, I doubt he’ll remember.”

“Oh you’d be surprised,” Ginny says. “Are you going to get up peacefully or am I going to have to hex you.”

Draco grumbles but still gets out of bed as he has no desire to be on the receiving end of one of his wife’s hexes ever again. “Alright you win.”

*****

The next morning, Draco is pretty certain he was right about Leo not noticing whether or not the presents are under the tree, but he knows better than to say anything. He also seems to be far more interested in the wrapping paper, which he keeps toothlessly chewing on.

This Christmas is different than all that came before, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
